Compound hunting bows have been developed to deliver lightweight arrows to a target with substantial power and force. The compound bows have spring limbs supporting pulleys accommodating cables and a bow string. Elongated rods joined to the riser extend in a rearward direction to guide the cables during their draw and release episodes of archery. Arrow rests having fingers for supporting the shaft of an arrow, are separately attached to the riser. An example of an arrow rest is shown by Cliburn in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,237. Wiard in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,320 shows a hunting bow having a cable guard rod and slide movable relative to the cable guard rod.